Of Cuts and Kisses
by RumbleroarRulesMars
Summary: Clove gets hurt and needs Cato to help her. The story ends with Clove's death.


**Dislaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. You will notice that I borrowed the dialogue from the feast scene. Everything else is not copied. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah shit!" I stumbled over a tree root while running away from the Cornucopia. I looked down at my leg and saw my leg covered in blood and slightly bent. "Goddamn it! Cato! I fell, help me up!"

Cato halted and whipped his head back over to me. "Fuck Clover! We don't have time for you to be stupid!

I narrowed my eyes at him and spit out, "I am so sorry that I fell. Will you just help me over to the side?"

He reluctantly nodded his head and wrapped his strong arms around my waist and picked me up bridal style. He carried me over to a river and set me down.

"Clove, let me check your cuts. It could get infected. Take your pants off." He was blushing. Brutal, bloody Cato was, _blushing. _I didn't think anyone could have that type of control over him.

I stared back at his icy blue eyes and slightly nodded. I unbuttoned the pants and slid them off. Only then, was I thankful for my stupid stylist putting me in biker shorts underneath, instead of normal underwear.

"Damn Clove. When you fall, you do it well." He chuckled and started examining my cuts.

"What can I say? Falling is my specialty." I attempted to joke. Cato smiled. An actual smile. Not a smirk, or anything like that. An actual smile.

He took the backpack off his back and started dumping things out of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, crashing my eyebrows together in confusion.

"I took some medical shit from some chick's pack when we killed her. Hold still."

I complied as Cato started to pull tools out of the pack. He first pulled out some ointment.

"This might hurt a little, so be ready." He told me and started to apply the cream.

"A little my ass! God Cato!" I was about to punch him in the face, when he grabbed my hand.

"Just squeeze when it hurts." His blue eyes lost their ice, and may have actually gained some compassion in them. I nodded, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Between me screaming, and him dodging fists, Cato finally got enough cream on for the cut to stop stinging.

"Clove, the cut is pretty deep. We may need to stitch up your leg." He avoided my gaze, and started searching for a needle and thread.

"Fine. Just do it fast." I was so exhausted from screaming, that I just let him start sticking needles in my leg. I'm pretty sure I passed out from the pain.

When I did come to, my leg was numb, but it was cleaned up, and not as gnarly looking. I sat up and looked around. I found Cato by the lake, washing the blood from my pants.

"Hey sleepyhead." Cato saw that I was up and walked over to me.

"Hey. How long have I been out?" I was beginning to get worried that I missed too much.

"Not really. It's down to six tributes. Us, the girl from five, the boy from eleven, and the lovers from twelve. Oh, and they changed the rules, probably for the lovers from twelve. Two people can win the games, but only if they are from the same district. The game makers are holding a feast today at the cornucopia. I don't think we should go."

I stared at him in disbelief, not even focusing on the fact that we could both go back home, if we tried. "You don't want to go finish off the other four? What's wrong with you?"

"It's not me Clove! You fucking hurt yourself and were out cold for three days! There is no way in hell I am letting you go, Clover. You mean too much to me. I could never bear it if something happened to you. I lo-."

I punched him before he could finish his sentence. I knew what he was going to say. But there was no way he was getting sappy on me.

"Cato get a hold of yourself! We are in the Games, stuff is going to happen! Deal with it like a big boy, and stop being a prissy. We are going to that feast tomorrow. Ok?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally mumbling a, "Fine."

I smirked and turned my head back to examine the cut. It was pink and the stitches could be seen, but other than that it looked pretty clean.

"Hey Cato?"

"Mhm?"

"Thanks for taking care of me." He smiled and blushed again.

"Of course Clover. You're my friend. I would do almost anything for you."

He threw me back my pants and I slid them on and stood up. I walked over to Cato and wrapped my arms around his neck, attempting to hug him. Cato realized this, and bent over so we were around the same height. He circled his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

As I pulled away, something dawned on me. Cato had always been handsome, I mean how could he not? Blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular, tall, all the girls wanted him. But now, sitting in the middle of nowhere fighting to come home, he looked normal. Granted, he was still handsome, but something was definitely different.

I got onto my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, whispering another thank you against his unshaven cheek. I started to walk away, when Cato grabbed my forearm and twisted me towards him, crashing his lips against mine.

I was shocked at first, but he kept kissing me , and soon I started kissing him back. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. Our tongues fought for dominance the entire time, which was completely normal for two people from district two.

After some time, I pulled away and put my forehead against his.

"I love you Clover. I always have. Since we met at the training center six years ago. " I knew this was coming, especially after he tried to say it previously, and then kissed me.

"I-I love you too Cato." He pulled me in for another kiss, this one shorter than the other. He pulled away this time and pecked me on the nose.

"I guess twelve isn't the only star-crossed lovers in the arena anymore." I chuckled slightly at his remark, and then pulled away from his grasp.

"So, now what? We still have four more tributes to kill, if we want to go home together."

Cato was contemplating what he was going to say, I could see it in his eyes.

Finally, he said, "We should go to the feast. It's the only way we can finish off the others."

I smiled. "We should go down now. I'll go, and you keep an eye out."

He was hesitant, but agreed. Cato wrapped his arms around me again whispering, "Be safe Clover."

"I will. Don't worry Cato." I promised him and once again pressed a kiss against his cheek. I turned away from him and walked away from the campsite toward the cornucopia.

As I arrived, I saw that there was a table with four backpacks, two large black ones labeled 2 and 11, a medium green one labeled 5, and a small orange one labeled 12. Just as the table set, I saw a flash of bright red hair dart to the table and grab the green pack. Leave it to that Fox girl to be there before anyone.

I saw the girl from twelve sprints to the table and pick up a backpack. Infuriated, I throw a knife, but it whizzes by her right side and gets deflected by her bow. She loads an arrow into the bow and fires at my heart. If I hadn't turned, it would have killed me. But it hits my left arm.

She thinks she's disabled me, but I throw with my right arm. The left is basically useless for me. I smiled as I ran towards the table, ready to finish her off

As I'm running, I throw another knife at her, this one catchs her forehead, right above her eyebrow. It sends blood into her eyes. I took advantage of her confusion and slam into her, knocking her on her back, straddling her.

"Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" I realize I am going to have too much fun torturing her into insanity, and then death.

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato. Peeta!" I slam my arm into her windpipe, cutting off her obnoxious voice.

I am thoroughly enjoying this kill, knowing that she's nothing without Lover Boy.

"Liar. He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it."

I grinned to myself and opened my jacket. I carefully selected my favorite, a small one with a curved blade.

"I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show."

Lover Girl is struggling under me, but it's no use. There is no way in hell she can get me off.

"Forget it District Twelve, We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally… what was her name? The one that hopped around in trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound? Now, where to start?"

I took my sleeve and wiped the blood from her eyes, examining where to start the slicing. I turned her head from side to side, until she bites my arm. I grabbed her hair and shoved her back to the ground.

"I think… I think we'll start with your mouth. Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I finally realized how much I really do enjoy killing. I was caught up in my own world, but then she works up a mouthful of blood and spits at me.

"All right then. Let's get started." I was in such a fit of rage, that I didn't even feel myself getting lifted off of Katniss .

I realized I was being dangled feet off the ground, in the boy from eleven's arms.

He threw me down on the ground before yelling, "What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?"

"No! No, it wasn't me!"

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her? You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?

"No! No, I-" That's when I saw it. A rock in his hand. I lost it. "Cato! Cato!"

I heard his reply of "Clove!" But he was too far away.

The boy brought the rock down onto my head, crashing it. I instantly knew that there was no hope. I was going to die. No honor for my district. No honor for my family. Just disgust. I heard the boy and girl talking, but I couldn't make out their words.

All of a sudden, I heard Cato running to me, crying. "Clove! No Clove, come on, you gotta stay with me. Please Clover! Clove! I can't fucking lose you! CLOVE!"

With all my strength, I looked up into those gorgeous blue eyes. I reached my hand up to his check and cupped it.

"Cato, I love you." I clenched my eyes together to stop the tears that were inevitably falling from my eyes.

Cato was shaking his head muttering "No" over and over again.

"Cato?" He looked down at me, and all I saw was the hurt. "Will you kiss me?"

He nodded and brought his lips down to mine, softly kissing me one last time.

"I love you Cato."

"I love you too Clove."

Those were the last words I would ever hear.

**Ok. I love these two people so much, that it hurts. I hate having a dead OTP. But. I hope you all know that Clato day is June 9th! So go find those Clato pages and show them some love 3**


End file.
